El extraño regalo de Miku
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rin y Len, todo era normal hasta que Miku le dio su regalo a Rin ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Len la vea?
1. Capítulo 1: Nuestro cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

**POV Rin**

-¡Felicidades Rin y Len! -Exclamó feliz la chica de pelo verde agua

-¡Les agradezco todo esto chicos! -Respondí abrazando a mi amiga

-En verdad, gracias. -Agradeció el rubio que se encontraba a mi lado

-No ha sido nada ¿Verdad chicos? -Todos los presentes hicieron un gesto de afirmación con una sonrisa-¡Ahora a divertirse! -Gritó mientras nos empujaba a Len y a mi hacia la enorme mesa llena de pasteles

Fue así como dimos comienzo a nuestra fiesta, comenzamos con los juegos tradicionales; prueba o verdad, twister, etcétera. Luego cantamos en el karaoke, después comimos algo y por último tocaba abrir los regalos.

-Te va a gustar mucho, lo estuviste mirando el otro día en el escaparate de aquella tienda. -Dijo con decisión la joven de cabello rosado. Abrí el regalo con mucha ilusión, no podía esperar a ver lo que había dentro. Miré en el interior de la caja y vi un sencillo pero precioso vestido negro, con unos finos tirantes del mismo color.

-¡Muchas gracias Luka-chan! -Me tiré en sus brazos para abrazarla mientras ella me acariciaba mi dorada cabellera

-Este regalo lo hemos comprado entre Meiko, Gumi, IA, Haku, Neru y yo. -Contestó con dulzura-. Pero aún queda más en la caja. -Fui a mirar de nuevo y vi que tenía un lazo negro a juego con el vestido, zapatos de tacón negros, unas pinzas para el pelo del mismo color que el vestido y unos accesorios como pendientes, un collar, etcétera.

**POV Len**

-¿A qué esperas Len? ¡Ábrelos! -Apresuró el muchacho de ojos azul eléctrico

-Ya voy, ya voy. -Cogí la caja que contenía mi regalo y vi que tenía un nuevo equipo de música

-¡Muchas gracias Kaito! -Respondí dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda

-No hay de que, el regalo lo hemos comprado entre todos. -Todos los chicos nos juntamos para hacer un abrazo en grupo que duró unos segundos

**POV Rin**

-Oye Rin-chan, ¿Puedes venir conmigo arriba? -Dijo Miku. Yo asentí con la cabeza y ambas fuimos a mi habitación

-¿Qué querías Miku? -Pregunté con curiosidad mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi

-Bueno... Aquí tienes mi regalo. -Contestó entregándome una pequeña caja con un envoltorio verde agua al igual que el lazo. Fui abriéndola poco a poco hasta que pude divisar una pequeña ropa que nada mas sacarla mi cara se puso como un tomate

-¡Miku! ¡¿Qué significa esto!? -Grité avergonzada con la cara roja enseñándole la prenda de ropa

-Bueno, pensé que como ya te estás haciendo mayor pues necesitarías uno de esos. -La joven de ojos esmeralda no paraba de juntar sus dedos indices repetidamente con una cara triste-Al menos pruébatelo. -Suplicó con ojos de cachorrito

-Está bien. -A la amante de los puerros se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras se iba fuera de mi habitación.-¡Llámame cuando estés lista! -Yo simplemente respondí con un "Vale"

Minutos más tarde, terminé de ponerme la ropa, era un picardías de color negro que solo tapaba lo justo y necesario. Llame a Miku como ella pidió anteriormente y se puso a sacarme fotos

-¡Te ves tan linda! -Vi como se sonrojaba de la ilusión mientras sacaba las fotos mientras yo seguía avergonzada

-Bueno, me voy ya que es tarde. -La chica salió de mi habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún no podía creer que me hubiera regalado esto

**POV Miku**

Todo ha salido como había planeado, solo hace falta que ambos estén solos y el resto es coser y cantar. Bajé un poco apresurada las escaleras mientras recitaba las siguientes palabras-Chicos, es hora de irnos que es muy tarde.-Todos comprendieron el mensaje excepto un confundido chico de cabellera dorada

**POV Len**

Me sorprendió un poco el comentario de Miku, ni si quiera eran las doce de la noche. Pero otra cosa que me extraño fue no ver a Rin en un largo rato ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No dude en subir las escaleras e ir a preguntarle, pero, al abrir la puerta, me sonroje hasta la saciedad.

-¡Len! ¿¡Por qué has entrado sin llamar!? -Me gritó mientras me tiraba la almohada en la cara

Quité mi mano del rostro para poder observar mejor lo que mi hermana llevaba puesto, era un picardías negro que solo tapaba lo esencial dejando a la vista el resto de su cuerpo. Noté como una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en mi rostro mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Len, vete! -Volvió a gritarme nuevamente a lo que yo le hice caso omiso

La distancia entre nosotros se iba acortando, mientras que ella se echaba hacia atrás con miedo dejándome la tarea de acorralarla en bandeja, mi gemela ya no podía retroceder más puesto que se choco con la cabecera de la cama, aproveche para ponerme lo más cerca posible de su rostro para susurrarle en el oído. -¿Acaso me temes mi princesa? -Le pregunté con voz seductora y seguidamente mordí el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que se sobresaltara.

En un rápido movimiento, acosté a Rin en la cama sujetando sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza. Sentí como mi hermoso ángel me forcejeaba para intentar zafarse, aún sabiendo que yo tengo más fuerza.

-No hagas esfuerzos Rin, sabes que los intentos son en vano. -Murmuré coquetamente en su oído. No aguanté más, he estado aguantándome durante mucho tiempo el deseo de tocarla. Me dispuse a bajar mi rostro hasta su cuello para comenzar a lamerlo y mordisquearlo ocasionando marcas rojizas en su blanca piel y consiguiendo pequeños gemidos por parte de la rubia, haciendo que me excitase más. Me acerqué nuevamente al rostro de mi acompañante para posar un beso sobre sus dulces labios, comenzó normal para luego tornarse más salvaje. La muchacha mantenía su boca cerrada con firmeza hasta que mordí su labio inferior que de un quejido conseguí que se abriera, entré mi lengua explorando cada rincón de la cavidad bucal de la chica. Después de unos instantes, nuestro beso tuvo que detenerse por la falta de aire.

-Eres muy adictiva mi preciosa princesa. -Espeté con un hilo de saliva que nos unía a ambos

-Len... ¿Por qué haces esto? Nosotros somos hermanos, esto está mal, aunque debo reconocer que... Yo también te deseo. -La última frase fue lo que hizo que mi pecado se transformara en felicidad, abracé a la rubia cosa que ella me correspondió

-Te amo Len.

-Yo igual Rin.

**Si quieren un lemmon dejen sus reviews ^^**


	2. Capítulo 2: La compensación

**Antes que nada, les debo una disculpa ^^U muchos me habíais insistido de que queríais lemmon, pues hala, aquí esta :3**

**Bien, ahora contestaré a sus reviews:**

**dianis mar:No te preocupes, aquí llegó el tan deseado lemmon X3 Perdona la tardanza **

**Guest: ¿Y quién no XD?**

**Rin Redfield: Gracias por enamorarte de mi fic :'D y e aquí la continuación -w- No hay prisa :3 , hazlo cuando quieras ^^**

**citlallimildredpachelopez: Aquí está X3 **

**Lia-tan: LIA-NEE-CHAN X33333333 aquí está el tan deseado lemmon (por todos XD) y si has cumplido tu promesa de molestarme -w- ****Bueno, el RinxLen me cambio la vida ewe, le estropeé la infancia a mi mejor amiga XD y la convertí en fanática de esta pareja también X3 y bueno ya conoces otra parte de mi, soy muy pervertida (cuando se trata de esta pareja). Gracias TwT y al igual que todos incluso yo me quedé con las ganas porque me leí mi propio fic XD Lo terminé así por si no había continuación además de que tú sabes como soy con este tipo de cosas. Fue muuuuuuuuuuuuy complicado /sarcásmo/ yo también tengo juguetes para golpearte... ¡Yo te elijo ventana! ?) Lo mismo te digo cuídate :3 te estaré vigilando por la ventana :3**

**kuzoi:Gracia aquí la continuación y las respuestas a sus preciados reviews y cuídate tú también ^^**

**Kiroi Kagamine: Aquí está :3 siento mucho la espera ^^U**

**Una cosita, ¿podrían visitar mi otro fic? Lo he reiniciado porque el comienzo se me hizo muy cliché, si no es mucha molestia visitenlo.**

**Les aviso que este es mi primer lemmon xD así que perdónenme si no es muy bueno y recuerden como siempre dejar sus reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

-Pero... Quiero que me recompenses por el golpe con la almohada. -Sentencié con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -Cuestionó inocente. Me acerqué a su oído lentamente para susurrarle.-A ti mi belleza angelical.-Mi mano izquierda subió los brazos de la chica mientras que la otra tocaba la pierna hasta llegar a sus bien formadas posaderas. Todo era exactamente igual a mis sueños, ella era mi presa y yo el cazador, yo hacía todo el trabajo mientras que ella me pagaba con sus dulces y excitantes gemidos, salvo que esto era mejor que en mis sueños, era real.-Creo que es hora de avanzar Rin.-Dije mientras cogía con mis dientes el lazo que mantenía cerrado la pequeña prenda de ropa. El lazo, al igual que el picardías, acabaron en el suelo dejando a una muy excitada y avergonzada rubia en ropa interior.

-No es justo Len, yo también quiero jugar. -En cuestión de segundos, las posiciones cambiaron, ella quedó encima de mi y yo debajo de ella. La muchacha comenzó a quitar mi camisa para luego tocar mi torso desnudo y comenzar un camino de besos, pero, lo que más me calentaba eran sus poses eróticas, sobre todo cuando una de sus rodillas chocó con mi erecteo miembro.-Profesor Len, por lo que me has enseñado, ya tengo que avanzar.-Comentó coquetamente quitando de un tirón mis pantalones y tirarlos al suelo. Ambos fuimos tocando con desesperación y lujuria el cuerpo del otro al igual que soltábamos algún que otro suspiro.-Rin, ¿No crees que ya has jugado suficiente? Me toca a mi.-Me lancé sobre ella posando todo mi peso sobre su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Nuestras manos se entrelazaban mientras seguíamos con nuestros dulces besos hasta que decidí que era hora de un cambio. Fui subiendo mis manos hasta llegar a los pechos de la joven, empecé ha hacer pequeños círculos sobre su sostén recibiendo gemidos por parte de la chica.-¿Ocurre algo Rin? ¿O es que me deseas con locura?-Le insinué sensualmente al oído-Te encanta verme sufrir... ¿No es cierto?-Respondió con dificultad-Tal vez.-Contesté sin rodeos. Me deshice del molesto sostén de Rin para luego observar sus redondeados y bien formados senos.-Len... ¿No te parecen pequeños?-Preguntó avergonzada. Este comentario me hizo soltar una risita divertida.-¡No te rías! -Exclamó muy ruborizada.-Rin, no me importa el tamaño, para mi ya eres preciosa.-Alegué mientras tocaba su mejilla con dulzura. Mi mano bajo hasta su parte íntima para seguidamente acariciarla sobre sus bragas consiguiendo así unos dulces quejidos que eran música para mis oídos. Fui jugando con uno de los tirantes de la pieza de ropa hasta ir bajándolo con suavidad dejando a la chica completamente desnuda.-No es justo Len, tú igual...-La joven dirigió sus manos hacia mi endurecido miembro para sacarlo del lugar donde estaba y empezar a masturbarme provocando así que gimiera de placer.-¿Disfrutas Len? -Preguntó seductoramente acompañado de una risa.-Rin Ah~.-Tartamudee.-¿Dime Len-sama? -La rubia dejo mi signo viril y miró hacia arriba. Mi gemela se acercaba cada vez más a mi hasta estar encima mía.-¿Qué deseas Len-kun.-Dijo la muchacha en un tono inocente mientras acercaba nuestros cuerpos. Esto me estaba volviendo loco, tenerla en esas condiciones solo para mi, no lo soporto más.-Quiero poseerte.-farfullé para seguidamente agarrar las muñecas de mi acompañante y echarte con brusquedad en el otro lado de la cama estando yo sobre la preciosa chica de ojos zafiro. El golpe fue tan brusco que mi parte chocó contra su entrada.-Aunque... Todavía quedan cosas con las que jugar.-Fui bajando nuevamente hasta su parte hasta estar justo delante de ella, acerqué mi cara hasta estar justo delante de su sexo y lo lamí.-¡Len! -Gritó de placer por el contacto de mi lengua con su vagina.-Sabes deliciosa Rin.-Dije gozando de sus fluidos. Estuve un rato más deleitándome de ese manjar, claro, sin dejar de atender el resto de su cuerpo. De repente, una idea loca se pasó por mi mente, dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos para divisar el rostro rojo y jadeante de Rin.-Creo que no es justo que yo solo pruebe tu sabor, así que... ¿Qué tal si lo probamos los dos al mismo tiempo?-No le dejé ni si quiera responder, la respuesta estaba clara. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron por segunda vez y me puse encima de ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron pero de una forma un tanto peculiar, La dueña de orbes azules como el cielo fue probando cada parte de mi boca a la vez que mantenía contacto con mi lengua. Noté como su mano se movía por territorio prohibido ¿A si que ya quieres empezar? Muy bien. Una de mis manos fue disimuladamente hacia mi glande y lo introduje un poco en el aparato reproductor de mi hermana. Me levanté un poco mientras abría las piernas de mi gemela y entraba mi pene con delicadeza.-¿Estás lista Rin?-Pregunté. Ella asintió con mucha dificultad, pude ver como su cuerpo temblaba por el temor-Tranquila, seré suave. -En ese instante, comencé a introducirme en ella con delicadeza. Rin tenía una expresión de dolor, me acerqué a su rostro y lo acaricié.-Todo va ha ir bien, no hay porque temer. -Y, sin previo aviso, estampé un dulce beso en sus labios mientras yo seguía penetrándola. Aumenté un poco la velocidad hasta que me encontré la marca de virgen de mi princesa, hasta donde sé, la primera vez de una mujer es muy dolorosa, es por eso que debo de eliminar eso y rápido. Tomé impulso, y, de una sola estocada, me quedé con la virginidad de mi hermosa hermana dejando un gran charco de sangre. Sin embargo, ahora ella estaba llorando y gritando de dolor, seguí con mis dulces besos mientras le decía palabras alentadoras para tranquilizarla. Unos segundos después empecé ha hacer embestidas con lentitud por miedo a hacerle daño.-Len~ más rápido~.-Gimió. Y obviamente no iba a ignorar tal invitación. Fui haciéndolas cada vez con más fuerzas mientras que los gemidos de ambos se volvieron más gritos de placer.-¡Len~ no aguanto más~!-Chilló excitada. Y ella no era la única, yo también estaba a mis límites. Segundos después, ella se corrió y yo no tarde mucho. Acto seguido, salí de ella y me tiré a su derecha. Ambos estábamos jadeando, habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer orgasmo y... nuestra primera vez. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos y nos abrazamos sin previo aviso.-Te amo Rin.-Dije aún con la respiración acelerada.-Yo también te amo Len.-Me aclaró mirándome con una dulce sonrisa y un sonrojo aún jadeando.-Solo quiero que me prometas una cosa.-La chica puso una cara de confusión y preguntó.-¿El qué Len?-En ese instante, recogí su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.-Que nunca le dedicarás ninguna sonrisa tuya a ningún chico.-Contesté celoso, no aguantaría ver a mi Rin dedicándole sus bellas expresiones.-Alguien esta celoso-canturreó-no te preocupes Lenny, yo soy solamente tuya.-Manifestó cariñosamente.-Y yo soy solamente tuyo.-Me acerqué ha su rostro y sellé esta prohibida relación con un beso.

**Fin.**


End file.
